


Wolves and Sheep

by HC_AnonA



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Double Penetration, Making Out, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, POV Multiple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tango calls Zed buttercup, Threesome - M/M/M, bit of fluff at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC_AnonA/pseuds/HC_AnonA
Summary: Despite what Zedaph might have thought about his own status, as it turns out, he is not a beta, but rather, a late bloomer. Anomega.
Relationships: ZIT, Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)/ImpulseSV/Tango Tek
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	Wolves and Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> I like omegaverse a lot, if you can't tell, and decided that heats happen in cycles, ebbs and flows, conveniently named.  
> Yes, I don't usually write from a top's perspective, so this was a fun exercise, enjoy lmao.

Grian is standing just to the side of the central quartz shop, sweater sleeves pulled up to his elbows and face pinched into a frown as he cradles the mop of dusty blonde hair resting on his thighs with hesitant fingers and a gentle touch. Around him, a crowd has gathered, the hermits looking on with moods varying from heavily concerned to sudden realisations to  _ barely _ restrained intensity, in some cases. Grian hunches over the unconscious lump in his lap a bit more, almost protectively, in a way. A hiss bubbles up in his throat as some of the pairs of eyes narrow with a look that he doesn't like, a look that seems just a bit too dark, even with the careful control the alphas try to exercise.

'Are they going to be here soon?', Grian asks and Zedaph whimpers, legs kicking at the mycelium lightly before curling under him, which prompts Grian into patting his back slowly, reassuringly, squinting at how the clothes cling to him with sweat. Cleo speaks up, almost growling the words out:

'They said they were out looking for a tundra, but they don't have a nether connection so…', and the implicit "they'll be here as soon as possible" hangs in the air, unspoken, but just another weight pulling on the string of tension caused by this whole situation, by Zedaph collapsing in the middle of the shopping district, just close enough for Grian to catch him before his head hit the ground too hard, by just about all the hermits, except the ones Zedaph needs most, circling around them all too quickly, by Zedaph's cold, which he had been fighting with for days, the symptoms only getting worse, culminating in a  _ heat _ .

'But I don't… I thought he was a beta?', Scar says - asks? - and Grian shakes his head. He knows for a fact that the omegas on their server are on heat blockers, for comfort's sake, so at least the pheromones spread by a spike in Zedaph's scent due to current circumstances don't trigger any heat for them, Grian included, but had they  _ known _ , had they even  _ considered _ that Zedaph's lack of scent wasn't an exaggeration of the faintness of a beta's natural smell, but rather the lack of developed enough scent glands that someone who hasn't yet presented usually has, they would have surely done something about this. Grian meets Cleo's eyes over Scar's shoulder and she shakes her head, green gaze succumbing to Grian's glare and looking anywhere but at him. 

'Not presented. He was a late bloomer apparently', Cleo explains then and Scar's confusion only deepens. Stress chimes up next, the corners of her lips pulled down in a small frown, one that speaks of concern for their incapacitated, for now, friend.

'And I'm guessing he didn't know either, did he?', she sighs and Grian nods, empathically, 'Poor thing.'

Grian almost wants to tell them all to scatter, that the situation isn't made better by the whole pack being here, all of the smells being enough to overwhelm someone in Zedaph's state, but he knows that instinct won't let them, alpha, beta or omega, abandon one of their own when they are in pain, not until the situation is resolved, until Impulse and Tango arrive.

Doc looks on thoughtfully, one hand covering his nose and the other holding BDubs' tightly, before turning his eyes upward.

'Think that's them', he growls, voice low and strained and Grian looks up then, too, grip tightening minutely on Zedaph, who begins shaking ever so slightly. There's two silhouettes up in the sky, flying towards the Shopping District at breakneck speed, elytra almost flat against their bodies with the momentum of the rockets pulling them forward.

And then, just like that, the two figures land between Grian and Zedaph and the other hermits, mycelium and dust kicked up all around them by the brusque landing. Impulse seems to be the more collected of the two at first, standing upright, hands already on the buckles of his elytra and rockets swiftly put away inside his pack, but he’s tense and it’s something Grian only comes to realise as he catches a glance of his hands, curled into fists and almost shaking with something a lot more primal than Grian thought Impulse would be capable of. Now, Tango, on the other hand, he’s angry and he lets it  _ show _ . His red eyes are moving from face to face, a clear warning in the set of his mouth, lips pulled down in a scowl, revealing sharpened teeth, pose that of someone ready to strike, with his knees slightly bent and one hand on the handle of his sword. Grian thinks Tango looks a lot more animalistic than he’d ever seen him before but, and Grian glances down at Zedaph, who has one eye cracked open, mild purple turning even softer at the sight of his lovers, it’s no surprise. They’d all seen the lengths that all three of them would go to for one another and, right now, Zedaph is in a vulnerable position. Add the instinct that their mate in heat would awaken in them and Grian thinks he understands where they're coming from.

‘Go, we’ve got this’, Impulse says and he sounds solemn, not leaving space for any arguments. He has his back to Grian, facing the other hermits, but it’s clear that he doesn’t have a particularly friendly face on from the way the small crowd draws back a little bit, with the exception of some of the alphas. Mumbo clears his throat and looks at Grian expectantly. Tango growls and his body tenses up further, but Mumbo just rolls his eyes, steps back, sends Iskall forwards and, despite being an omega, Impulse doesn’t move for a few seconds, doesn’t allow him to reach Zedaph and Grian. With a shake of his head and a quick evaluation of the bundle of an omega in his arms, Grian shrugs and slowly props Zedaph up, who clings to his read sweater, biting his lip, which has Tango turning around, and the way he seems to melt when he lays eyes on Zedaph reminds Grian of a puppy. Impulse still doesn’t move, but Tango takes a few steps and reaches out for Zedaph who, reluctantly, lets go of Grian and holds onto Tango’s arms as he’s pulled in a loose, because of the heat, but still all too protective,  _ because of the heat _ , embrace. Grian walks over to Iskall and he throws Impulse one last look. 

‘Do you know what you need to do?’, Grian asks, because he knows they’re all aware of proper heat etiquette, but he just wants to make sure, for Zedaph’s sake. Impulse nods but Grian stands firm, not accepting anything other than words as a response.

‘Make sure he eats, drinks, consult with him during the ebbs, communicate, make sure he sleeps’, Impulse says, finally, with a sigh, and Grian nods, a small smile grazing his features. The three of them, they love each other a lot, and Grian just wants to make sure that they don’t accidentally do something that could hurt one of them. And with his concerns taken care of, he tangles his fingers with Iskall's, standing on his tip toes to give his mate a kiss on his cheek, and if Grian makes sure to leave his scent behind with that small touch, then that's no one's business. The two omegas make their way to the only remaining person besides Zedaph and his boyfriends, Mumbo, who looks much too on edge, despite being pulled down for a hug by Grian and Iskall and then promptly pushed away from the scene.

* * *

It's hard to fly while holding hands, Impulse already knows, because one center of balance becomes two and, suddenly, the elytra becomes less a tool that he knows and uses on a daily basis and more an almost uncontrollable device. But that is with two people, two elytras and enough rockets to last the journey, and right now, with Zedaph held between him and Tango, barely aware of his surroundings, his body limp and in _ no  _ condition to fly, not to mention the fact that their rockets are dwindling and the sun is approaching the horizon with worrying swiftness, turning the sky into a sea of crimson stripes and pink clouds, Impulse decides that  _ this  _ is quite a bit more difficult than anticipated. And the  _ smell… _

Impulse shakes his head and Tango gives him a frown.

'Ok?', he bites off, the wind barely allowing Impulse to catch his words before whisking them away. Impulse just nods and hums under his breath, but the fact that his rockets are running out is a bit worrying, though he can see the lopsided and wonky shapes of Tangos cartoon base, which is a relief for both of them, Impulse thinks. Zedaph remains unresponsive between them, but as they slow down, approaching the window that serves as an entrance to Tango’s storage, some energy seems to be returning to his limbs, because his fingers clench where they are gripping the fabric of Impulse and Tango’s clothes. They each have an arm around Zedaph’s waist, holding him close, and Impulse can’t help but be grateful for the fact that the wind caused by their flight is not allowing Zedaph’s scent to linger because, even if it is already hard to concentrate, instinct and intrinsic worry swirling just beneath his conscious thoughts, because it would,  _ will _ be even worse once they stop, once they are hit by the full brunt of the smell of an omega in heat. Impulse can’t even imagine how hard this must be for  _ Zedaph _ , however. He hopes it isn’t the case here, but he’s heard from some of their other omegas that heats may sometimes hurt, especially the first heat, the one that marks the presentation of an omega.

A few more seconds pass and their feet brush against the colourful, carpeted floor. Impulse catches Zedaph as they stumble slightly, and no sooner does Tango land than he is looking through his chests, opening and closing them almost chaotically, throwing items on the floor as Impulse wraps both of his arms around Zedaph, who cracks an eye open, the purple bleary as it focuses, or rather,  _ attempts _ to focus on Impulse. 

‘Impulse…?’, he asks, Impulse’s name morphing into a whimper as Zedaph curls in on himself, one hand flying to Impulse’s shoulder, ‘I-  _ Hngh... _ ’

‘Shhh, I’m here. We’re here, Zed’, he hugs Zedaph to his chest, resting his chin on top of his blonde curls, nostrils flaring as he inhales the sweet scent, which almost reminds him of berries. Zedaph lets out a soft noise that is balanced on the impossibly thin edge between pain and pleasure and Impulse bites his tongue as he feels the need to-

Impulse exhales as loudly as possible, and, finally, Tango finishes searching through his storage and one glance at the pile of items on the floor reveals blankets, pillows, clothes, some of which Impulse recognises as his own, which makes his heart twinge in affection a little, a dozen golden apples and a few glass bottles, some filled with potions, others with clear water. Picking up the items and holding them in his arms, body much too tense for the calm expression he tries to portray, Tango says:

‘Shall we go?’

He sounds a bit rougher than he usually does and Impulse really doesn’t trust his own voice, so he just nods, again, and follows Tango as he leads them to his bedroom. Zedaph squirms a bit and his legs give out under him, prompting Impulse to hook an arm under his knees and pull him up in his arms, turning his face away from him to counter the effects the scent has on him as it seems to intensify. Impulse has the sneaking suspicion that this is going to be a long day and an even longer night, but one look at Zedaph's face, the pained creases on it smoothed for now, as he is carried, is enough to convince Impulse that he won't mind, not really.

When they make it to the bed, Tango dumps all of the clothes and blankets and everything soft that he has brought, while setting the food and glass bottles onto the bedside table carefully, despite the fact that Impulse can see his fingers shaking. They don't need any words, Tango's drawn up eyebrow and narrowed eyes enough to tell Impulse everything he needs to know. Both of them lay down on the bed, shoes kicked off, the mess of blankets forming a semicircle around them, and Impulse tucks Zedaph between them, who curls up almost instantly, and despite how much Zedaph is shivering right now, they both know that he isn't cold.

'Is he in ebb right now?', Tango asks with a tight voice, one hand reaching out to hold one of Zedaph's, while he leans his head into Impulse's shoulder above their trembling boyfriend, golden hairs tickling Impulse's nose. Zedaph relaxes with the touch, his muscles loosening even further when Impulse cups one heated cheek and caresses his face with fingers so light that they barely even make contact, but that seems to be enough for Zedaph.

'No, but he's on his way there, I think', Impulse replies honestly and Tango hums, the roughness melded into something softer as he looks down at Zedaph. Impulse rolls his eyes, lips twitching into a smile, and he pulls Tango down so they can hold Zedaph while he rests. Tango wraps both of his arms around Zedaph, who promptly buries his face in his neck with a delighted, almost inaudible little noise, and Impulse pulls both of them into a hug, laying a kiss against Zedaph's hair, holding his breath while he does so, and squeezing the back of Tango's neck where he has a hand patting his scruff comfortingly.

''m up…! I'm up…', Zedaph mumbles, at last, and his voice is a little higher-pitched than normal, a bit breathless, but he sounds awake and Impulse breathes a sigh a relief, squeezing his boyfriends that little bit tighter to himself, 'What… Happened?'

Tango chuckles a little and Impulse can see how Zedaph tries to glare at him, but only manages to pout cutely as Tango's hands tighten against his waist, the gesture making Zedaph shudder.

'Well, you're not a beta, apparently', Impulse murmurs into the quiet of the room and Zedaph's breath hitches a little, 'You're a late presenting omega.'

Zedaph hides his face in the pillow but his shoulders tense, drawn right up to his ears, and Tango tries to soothe him, but Zedaph must be shocked, Impulse reasons, that sort of change must be a lot to process.

'Zed?', Tango asks and, as Zedaph rolls over, laying on his front, his groan being pushed against the fluff of the pillow with how his face is pressed into it. Tango lets go of him, just enough to let him shuffle about, but then he has the fingers of one hand pressing lightly into Zedaph's back, rubbing small circles into the sweat damp cardigan. Impulse wants to just smile and snuggle their boyfriend, because this is probably quite confusing, but at the same time, he also knows that proximity to an omega in heat, once flow hits, will not have the most family friendly of effects on him, and as much as he aches to just hold Zedaph and cuddle him to sleep with Tango, there is a conversation to be had.

'Zed, we have to talk about your heat while you're still in ebb', Impulse starts and Tango nods at him, still massaging his back to help him relax as much as he can. They'd been intimate before,  _ plenty _ of times, and Impulse can't help the faint blush that pinks his cheeks at the memories that thought summons, but heat is a completely different matter, one that they have to address while Zedaph can still think things through and make decisions not directed by heat.

'Heat…  _ My _ heat…', Zedaph groans into his pillow and Impulse smiles empathetically, patting Tango's hand on Zedaph's back.

'Yes. You must decide if you'd rather spend it alone, or, otherwise, we have to set a few rules. Of course, those can be changed, come next ebb, but your consent and your autonomy has to be respected as much as possible, despite circumstances', Impulse finishes, and though it isn't formatted like a question, there's a clear inquiry in his words. Zedaph raises his head from his pillow and he looks thoughtful, but not particularly concerned, which Impulse hopes is a good thing. Tango chimes up next, with a lopsided smile and a quirked brow.

'We could bring you to a beta or another omega and they would take care of you. There's plenty of toys you could u-', and whatever those toys would have been used for, they don't get to find out, because Zedaph slaps a hand over Tango's mouth, cheeks a deep red and eyes looking everywhere but at Tango.

'Tangooo', he whines and the sound almost does something to Impulse, so he takes a shaky breath.

'No, he's right, Zed. Maybe you won't have any explicit needs, like Keralis, but in case you do and you don't want to spend your heat with an alpha, toys  _ would _ do you a world of good', Impulse explains and some of the tension leaves Zedaph's shoulders as he extracts his hand from Tango's mouth with an almost apologetic, but still flustered look on his face. He pecks his cheek and lays back down, facing towards Impulse, with his back pressed against Tango's chest, who hugs him again.

'And we know it might be overwhelming to spend your first heat with us, but we want you to be as comfortable as possible', Tango whispers, care and love deeply engraved in his gravely tone. Zedaph blinks and then his eyes meet Impulse's.

'No, I… I want to…', he confesses and Impulse's eyes widen just a fraction as he locks eyes with Tango over Zedaph's shoulder.

'Two alphas might be a lot, maybe only one of us should-', but Zedaph doesn't let him finish, one hand settling against Impulse's face, a small smile curling on his lips, cheeks growing even redder.

'No, Impulse. This is my decision, right? So I, uh, I want you both.'

The words swirl around Impulse's head, dragging with them the deep thread of love he feels for these two, and Impulse can't help the soft look on his face.

'Ok, buttercup. Anything you don't want, then? You might not be coherent enough to think about this later', Tango answers warmly and Zedaph giggles as Tango's arms tighten around him and as Impulse rests his hand over Zedaph's own on his cheek.

'I don't know, actually… Just…', and he takes a deep breath, body going rigid again and Impulse realises flow is about to hit him, so he tangles his fingers through Zedaph's, holding his hand and bringing it to his lips to lay a kiss against his knuckles, as encouraging as he can be without words. Tango purrs behind Zedaph, a sound that they all know only ever helps Zedaph melt into the mattress.

'Just make me feel good, l-like… Like you always do', Zedaph says, softly, purple eyes going wide, body spasming once, twice, before the scent, all of a sudden, turns that much more intense. Impulse doesn't react immediately, and when he does, he just turns Zedaph's hand over so he can brush his lips against the inside of his wrist, getting a good whiff of the berry sweet scent there, which turns slightly more saccharine as he does do. His kisses travel up the arm, until he reaches Zedaph's elbow, then Impulse let's go of his hand, watching as Tango noses at Zedaph's neck, a growl in his throat at just how potent the scent is there, sharp teeth scraping against the scent glands he stumbles upon, not biting, but teasing. It affects Zedaph a lot more than his small whimper would let on, because, suddenly, a new scent fills the air. The scent of  _ slick _ .

It doesn't smell like anything in particular, but it is something Impulse recognises almost instantly, so he scoots closer to Zedaph, who is having his neck kissed and gently nibbled on right now, and Impulse is now running a hand down his clothed flank, and when he moves back up again, ending up slightly closer to Zedaph's crotch than he was before, the smell of slick gets a bit stronger and Zedaph's pheromones make it hard to think. Impulse isn't hard yet, but something tells him that it won't take long, not with berry and slick and sweat filling his nose and  _ especially _ not with the soft noises Zedaph makes as one of Tango's hands sneaks to his chest, fingers cupping a pec and just holding him there. Impulse think he can almost hear Zedaph's rabbit fast heartbeat, but that doesn't stop him from moving closer to Zedaph and, when their lips are barely a breath apart, he whispers:

'Are you wet, Zed?'

And he inhales shapely, almost as though the question had surprised him, his entire face flushing pink, the colour extending to his neck, which prompts Tango to bite the soft edge of his jaw, just beneath his ear. 

'Wha- I don't- I can't  _ do _ that, I'm-', Zedaph squirms as Tango proceeds to squeeze at his chest, which Impulse knows from some of their other omegas and their partners, is particularly sensitive during heat, and he licks his lips as he swallows whatever Zedaph had wanted to say with a slow kiss, one that makes Zedaph turn into a puddle under normal conditions, one that's all lips and tongue and open mouths. He still tries to moan, but Impulse's hand moves to his crotch, gripping him ever so gently and Zedaph  _ squals _ into Impulse's mouth as he does so. Impulse grins into the kiss and uses his other hand to grip the back of Zedaph's neck and direct him just how he wants, whilst Tango pulls him even closer, one leg pressing between Zedaph's shivering thighs. A curse comes out through gritted fangs and it almost gives Impulse pause.

'Oh, fuck yeah, he's  _ dripping _ , Impulse.'

_ Almost _ . Instead, Impulse allows the kiss to turn softer, more sensual than hungry, until their lips are just brushing together in a gentle caress, until there's barely any contact and then, Impulse is pulling away, the hand on Zedaph's crotch undoing the button on Zedaph's pants and slipping into his underwear. His fingers curl around his cock and Zedaph, now even more stimulated,  _ now _ without anyone obstructing his mouth, cries out. Impulse barely has time to tighten his grip around the smooth, hard flesh, because then Zedaph is coming with a shout. His face scrunches up and his thighs squeeze Tango's leg between them. Impulse feels something move inside his chest, something that's a bit more primal than he'd like, something that wants to  _ take, _ wants to  _ devour _ , as Zedaph releases, hot liquid hitting the back of Impulse's hand, but mostly being caught by the inside of Zedaph's pants.

Tango growls deeply, the sound rumbling in his chest and he pulls his leg away, the wet spot on his jeans proof enough of precisely how  _ wet _ Zedaph really is down there, fingers pinching Zedaph's nipple through his cardigan one more time before pulling away as well. With no more contact against his body, Zedaph curls around the pillow beneath his head into a tight little ball, mewling with sensitivity. But Impulse knows it's not over yet, not by far. He looks at Tango and they have a wordless conversation, their eyes half-lidded and dark with almost animalistic need, but also, there's something else there, something more tender, and Impulse knows Tango can feel it too, something to do with the need to care for their partner, their  _ mate _ , to protect and to  _ hold _ .

'A-ah… Impulse, Tango, I n-need… More', Zedaph stutters, eyes fluttering open and a sheen of sweat beginning to form on his face, on his whole body. Impulse helps Zedaph up by the shoulders, as slowly and as gently as he can, thumbs rubbing comforting patterns into his collarbones and then, just as slowly and caringly, he pulls Zedaph into his lap, turning him around in the process, so he can face Tango, who looks at him with almost  _ glowing _ red eyes. 

'What do you need, buttercup?', Tango asks and Impulse chuckles into Zedaph's shoulder, hands slipping to the cardigans buttons, undoing them on by one with deft fingers. Surprisingly, Zedaph isn't wearing a t-shirt underneath as he usually would, one he stole either from his or from Tango, but it makes sense, if Impulse thinks about it for a bit. Preheat is most definitely a thing of nightmares and it isn't uncommon for something almost akin to a fever to occur, so maybe Zedaph had simply thought that he was too hot, especially given the desert weather of the biome next to his cave base, so maybe he had decided less clothing would be a good idea. Impulse sure thinks it's a good idea right now, as he rubs his fingers lightly against naked skin, the heat of it almost concerning if Impulse didn't know what was going on. Tango shuffles closer on the bed, stopping in front of Zedaph and framing his face in both hands, grip still gentle, just on the edge of possessive. Zedaph's whimper is caught by Tango as he kisses him, but it doesn't last long, just a peck, punctuated by a nibble on his bottom lip, sharp teeth leaving pinpricks of red on the pretty pink. Impulse leans in and begins kissing Zedaph's scent glands, lips gentle and slow against the tendons, his mouth opening to allow a pointed tongue to trace the rosey skin with something akin to admiration, something more  _ corporal _ than love, just as Tango pulls away with a muted groan.

'Come now, talk to us', Tango reiterates and Zedaph shivers in Impulse's lap, arms quivering as they attempt to wrap themselves around Tangos shoulders, the effort almost too much, but he does succeed eventually and Tango has a wide grin on his face as he allows himself to be pulled closer, to have his face pushed against the other side of Zedaph's neck. Impulse digs his teeth into the sensitive area or th the gland, still careful not to break skin, but the light bite  _ does _ break Zedaph's words up, instead, turning the scent almost dizzyingly sweet and it almost _ burns _ through the air, as intense and overwhelming as it is.

'Touch me… It feels so… Ah, it's too hot,  _ please _ , it hurts…'

Impulse traces the hardening buds of his nipples and Tango's grin all but sharpens, turning mischievous, as Zedaph's moan echoes around the room, clear and warbled by a sob. Impulse begins trailing kisses up his neck, then, massaging his chests as gently as he can, subtly leading Zedaph to turn his head towards him so that, when his lips reach the shell of his ear, he can swiftly catch Zedaph's mouth in another kiss. This one isn't as slow, nor as gentle as the one before it, because at this point, Impulse knows Zedaph is on the edge again, heat making him painfully sensitive and basically nullifying his refractory period. It probably doesn't help that Tango doesn't hesitate to bite into his scent glands and Zedaph tenses up in his hands in another orgasm, as Impulse kisses all sound out of him with a talented tongue and rough teeth. 

‘Oh my Go-  _ Fuck! _ ’, Zedaph breaks free of the kiss, only for his body to arch and his head to dip back, muscles so tight that they shiver beneath the two pairs of hands on him and Impulse wants to smile because they’re making him feel good, they’re taking care of him, but his cock, now on it’s way to full hardness, has something to say as well, and he can’t help it when he bucks up, erection brushing against Zedaph’s backside and Impulse can  _ barely _ feel the slick soaking through the layers of clothing, but it is more than enough to rip a growl out of him. Tango gives him a questioning look before glancing at Zedaph, one hand slipping to his naked waist and gripping a hip bone in his palm,  _ hard _ , enough force behind his fingers to bruise, but it only seems to prolong Zedaph’s pleasure, the moaning turning his voice ragged and the shaking even worse than before. Impulse finally decides that they’d teased him enough and his hands make their way to his pants again, withTango being on the same wavelength with him, apparently, because as Impulse grips Zedaph’s thighs and lifts him up, Tango shimmies the man’s pants off of him, together with his boxers, leaving him as naked as the day he was born, and what a  _ sight _ he makes, Impulse can’t help the low rumble in his chest as simmering brown eyes rake over the form of his naked lover caught between them.

His skin, tanned and flushed, glows with sweat, the lythe muscles shifting beneath his skin and puffy layer of flesh as he allows himself to be moved, clinging to the arms all around him with his soft hands, much softer and more  _ elegant _ than what one would expect from someone involved in as many shenanigans as Zedaph always is. As Impulse sets him back in his lap, his thighs, soft and, as Impulse knows from experience,  _ malleable _ , tense up and his mouth opens in a moan as his body, now no longer being restricted by his clothes, is touched directly, and Impulse can’t help but rub against his arse as he focuses on his pretty, red-kissed lips, especially as a pink tongue swipes over them to wet them. Zedaph’s eyes blink open, watery purple still indicating the throes of ecstasy that Zedaph is caught between right now.

‘Would you like us to fuck you?’, Impulse finds himself asking, hands running over his thighs, pinching the meat of them every so often, making Zedaph mewl and thrash in his grip, and Tango,  _ Tango _ lets out a growl at that.

Zedaph doesn’t respond at first and Tango surges forwards, burying his head against his shoulder and, from this angle, Impulse can see that he is licking at the bitemark he left against his scent glands, tongue swiping against the circular wound almost apologetically, but the look in his eyes is enough for Impulse to understand that he is seconds away from biting him again and Impulse doesn’t blame him. Another small motion of Zedaph’s hips in his lap allows Impulse to feel just how hard his own dick has become and,  _ God _ , how he wants to bury himself into Zedaph right now. But he won’t, not until Zedaph allows him to, and he knows Tango is waiting for the same thing.

‘N-no prep, first?’, Zedaph exhales, trying to, apparently, get his voice under control, but his breathing is harsh and his voice has a rougher edge to it, the pitch not quite back to normal, a squeal just beneath the words he manages to get out through clenching teeth. And Impulse chuckles, one of his hands leaving the thigh it had been caressing and moving, instead, between his thighs, moving beneath his  _ still _ hard cock, which arches against his belly, dripping with precum, and brushing against his  _ wet _ hole, all loose muscles and hot slick.

Impulse almost moans as he brushes his fingers against the entrance to his body, the skin there soft, the smell of the slick really getting to Impulse. Zedaph shivers again and his eyes close. Tango moves down his body, one hand pushing at Zedaph’s knee enough that he has to spread his legs and allow Tango a perfect view of just how  _ ready _ his body already is. Impulse doesn’t mind preparing Zedaph, it honestly turns him on more than he’s willing to admit, but right now, he just  _ aches _ to fuck into Zedaph, to  _ breed _ him. Tango shares his opinions, seemingly, because, with an expression filled with lust and need, he says:

'We could, if it makes you feel good, but, oh,  _ buttercup _ ', and his fingers brush against Impulse's as he slips one of them inside Zedaph's wet hole, 'You could take a cock  _ easily _ with how… Fuck.'

The finger Tango has inside him curls in a way that makes Zedaph keen, so Impulse takes the opportunity to slip inside him as well, and there's definitely something to be said about both him and Tango being inside Zedaph right now, about both of them touching him, making love to him,  _ fucking _ into him. But Zedaph, lovely and observing, still a bit quiet with sensitivity, projects a completely different mental image for the two of them.

'But can I… Can I t-take you both…?', he asks and a smile forms on his red face, his beauty overwhelming as it always is, with his light blonde hair falling into his glistening purpur eyes, which flutter open as he blinks his tears away, the barely there freckles dusting his ruddy cheeks in a way that makes Impulse want to reach out and trace, gently, and Impulse feels  _ devastated _ .

* * *

_ Can I take you both? _

Tango feels what little self control he had been hanging onto ever since they’d received the message about Zedaph not being well as though it is balanced on a blade, the thin thread of it a second away from snapping and, oh, wouldn’t that be something, to just  _ let go _ and take Zedaph, Zedaph who’s looking at them with teary purple eyes, Zedaph who’s still reeling from his second orgasm, Zedaph who’s just found out that he’s an omega,  _ Zedaph who confessed that he might want to have them both _ -

Tango has to shake his head, a growl only stopped by his loud exhale as he tries to calm himself down enough to  _ think _ .

_ This is important _ , he says to himself, willing his cock to just settle for a second, willing for the scent to clear just a bit, even if he loves it, because it’s not helping,  _ He doesn’t want to be hurt, he wants to feel  _ **_good_ ** , Zedaph has told them.

And with that, Tango shakes his head and leans forward, wild golden locks brushing against Zedaph's spread open thighs, and kisses the trembling flesh, waiting for an approving moan before clasping his hands onto the backs of his thighs and propping them up on his own shoulders as his kisses move lower. Tango smirks as he approaches the one area where Zedaph wants him, opening his mouth to run a tongue over the skin where thigh meets arse, leaving wet trails behind and a whimpering Zedaph, who twitches in Impulse's lap. Slowly, so as to not startle him too much, Tango thrusts the finger he has inside Zedaph, reaching deep inside him for the little bundle of nerves he know is there, the one he knows will turn Zedaph into a mess, but he can't help himself. Impulse groans, voice deep and low and  _ wrecked _ , and Tango finally reaches the wet hole of the omega, his slick dripping down his thighs and only seeming to flow in even greater quantities from within him as Tango buries his tongue inside him, alongside his and Impulse's fingers. Zedaph let's out a sound that lies somewhere between a scream and a sob, which only makes Tango's dick twitch in his pants. And that's when he feels Impulse begin moving, fingering Zedaph with calculated movements.

'That feel good, Zed?', he asks and Tango can't see what either of his boyfriends are doing, but the sharp breath that Zedaph puffs out must be a good sign, so he starts moving his tongue in circles, alternating between penetrating the loose hole and sucking on the rim.

'Y-yes… More, please…', Zedaph whines, and Tango can't help but chuckle, the sound of it vibrating against the omega's slick entrance and, suddenly, Impulse pushes another finger inside Zedaph, almost caressing Tango's tongue with them. Well then, it's time to get serious, Tango supposes, heat coiling inside him, raising his head and analysing the picture his two mates make before him.

'More? Already? My, you are quite needy', Impulse murmurs and Tango follows his example, fitting another of his own fingers into his entrance and, right now, with four fingers stretching him, Zedaph suddenly feels a lot tighter than before and the mere thought of both his and Impulse's cock stretching out Zedaph as he struggles to take them both motivates Tango into a rough thrust of his fingers and into a flurry of awkward movement as he one handededly tries undress himself, only managing to get his pants off. Impulse remains still and keeps whispering into Zedaph's ear, looking on with hungry eyes as Tango takes himself in his hand and strokes his own dick once, twice, before pressing forward, the wide head of it resting between fingers, the slick hole opening up for it almost immediately and it feels so damn  _ good _ that Tango has to bury his fingers into Zedaph's soft thighs where they rest on his shoulders to stop himself from just going in all at once. 

'Do you want him Zedaph? Want him to fuck you good? I'll keep preparing you and then we can both take you, like you deserve', Impulse has the fingers of his other hand, the one not currently moving inside Zedaph, trailing against his pink lips, pulling his lower lip down and gently prodding his mouth open, only to rest two fingers over Zedaph's tongue, stroking it almost like an encouragement for Zedaph to speak. Tango pulls his fingers out of his hole at that and begins pushing into Zedaph, as slowly as his ever decreasing patience will allow.

' _ Yes _ , it feels so… I need you inside me,  _ please _ ', Zedaph whimpers around the fingers in his mouth, but the soft voice, wracked by pleasure, rings clear and high around Tango's bedroom and what else can Tango do but growl and bite at Zedaph's nipple as he pushes himself inside Zedaph fully, delighting in the hot, wet slide of his body? His tongue flicks the bud between his lips as he thrusts forward, chest rumbling with a pleased sound as Zedaph whimpers, Impulse's fingers inside his mouth beginning to move as well, essentially thrusting and rubbing against his tongue in a faux fucking of his mouth. And it's like Zedaph can't take it, being fucked into from both ends, because he loosens in their hands and comes again, his cock trying to release but only giving a pitiful twitch and a few droplets of come falling from the tip and joining the mess already on his belly. 

And that is when Tango starts  _ really _ fucking him, thrusting without abandon, his teeth digging into the nipple he has his mouth on, his fingers bruising his thighs as they bounce on his shoulders with the force of his movements and Zedaph tries to make a sound, but with both Tango and Impulse working him up, with fingers and a dick opening him up just so, his voice leaves him. Impulse pulls free of his mouth, a string of saliva breaking as his hand settles in his hip, as he pushes another finger alongside Tango's cock inside his entrance, Zedaph's insides stretching to adjust as Tango begins directing his thrusts in order to find Zedaph's sweet spot, in order to make him  _ cry _ .

'Oh  _ god _ , that feels- Fuck, you're _ so deep _ inside me', Zedaph babbles before Impulse shushes him with a kiss, his tongue claiming Zedaph's mouth in a rough manner, only making him feel better, as is attested by his thighs tensing and his hole tightening around Tango's dick. He groans and fucks him even harder, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room as he pulls away from the nipple, now red and glistening with spit, in order to get a good lock at their mate.

'Yeah?', Tango moves his hips, pushing in as far as he can go, keeping himself there as he breathes out, 'You like me taking you like this? 's it feel good, buttercup?'

And Impulse decides this is the perfect time to lean down and bite Zedaph's scent glands as well, leaving his mark into the sensitive skin, just next to the wound left by Tango earlier, and Tango feels like the sight of both his and Impulse's bite against Zedaph's skin affects him in some way, because his pace, somehow, gets even rougher, his hips hammering inside the trembling omega and he thinks Zedaph releases again, by the way his head falls back, his mouth open in a silent scream and  _ fuck _ , if Tango isn't getting there himself, the friction and the tight heat just perfect around him.

When Tango feels Impulse start dragging his fingers out of Zedaph, he starts slowing down and everything around them seems to hold its breath.

'How do you feel, Zed?', Impulse asks as he, with no small amount of struggle, manages to pop the button on his jeans and free his own erection, which makes Zedaph gasp as it rests against his backside. He blinks, brows pulled down and mouth still closing and opening like he isn’t sure what to say, like he’s been left speechless. Tango squeezes one of the thighs in his hands comfortingly and Zedaph exhales, shakily, before finally speaking.

‘G-good… Impulse, come  _ on... _ ’, his voice is low and soft, like he can’t focus enough, like he can’t muster the force to speak any louder and Tango smiles at him, smiles at how sweet his scent is right now, smiles at how he already looks so wrecked. Zedaph moans a little and stretches his arms behind him, locking them behind Impulse’s neck, his torso caught in a beautiful arch of smooth skin with red spots all over his chests, the bite marks on his neck a stark red against the pink hue of his whole body and, in Tango’s very subjective opinion, he looks  _ delicious _ . Impulse kisses his forehead gently before getting a better grip in order to lift Zedaph from his lap a little bit, so he can press his cock against his entrance, where it brushes against Tango’s own erection in a way that’s a lat more pleasurable than expected.  _ Oh _ , Tango realises,  _ this is gonna be good. _

‘Alright, then’, Impulse grunts and then the pressure inside Zedaph increases just as the amount of friction does when Impulse slips in as well, lowering Zedaph over both of them, the slick making the whole experience all that much more pleasurable and, though at first Tango is slightly worried about whether or not this is too much for Zedaph, the resounding moan that fills the room as Zedaph tenses up around them shows, very clearly, that that is not the case. Tango pants when, after a few long moments of Impulse slowly, meticulously sheathing himself alongside Tango inside their mate, they are both fully in. He looks at Zedaph and his stomach twists at the tear-stained  _ ecstasy _ he sees on his face, purple eyes rolled back, pink lips shiny with spit and stretched around a sound that Zedaph can’t seem to get out and his whole frame is trembling as he still clings to Impulse’s shoulders, while his legs, thrown over Tango’s and held there with rough hands, squeeze around him once Tango begins moving again, slowly slipping out, until only the head remains inside his warm hole, and, as he moves back inside, a low purr resonating from his throat, Impulse begins thrusting as well, pushing where Tango pulls, moving where Tango stops and, together, they set a pattern, fucking up into Zedaph, sweaty bodies sliding together as they crowd the overwhelmed omega, silent with pleasure, between them. Zedaph finally finds his voice when one of them, or maybe both, Tango can’t tell with how lost he feels in his own need and lust, stumbles upon his prostate, dragging a long wail from Zedaph as he falls forward, his body bending almost in half as his hands release Impulse only for his arms to wrap around Tango’s neck and pull him in for a sloppy kiss. At this point, Tango can tell Zedaph is mostly incoherent, heat and pheromones getting to him, but he still feels the electricity buzzing through his body as tongue meets tongue, as he traces the inside of Zedaph’s mouth almost like he were fucking into it as well, his hips increasing the speed and intensity of their rhythm. The scent of arousal and  _ omega _ blurs Tango’s conscious thoughts as his movements morph into something almost cruel, Impulse giving just as good as Tango is, his hands on Zedaph’s hips subtly moving him up and down the two cocks inside him, the slick making the whole endeavour that much more arousing, coating them liberally and Tango feels like he is losing his mind, is running short on sanity, as Zedaph breaks the kiss and pulls Tango’s head into the crook of his neck, and all that Tango feels is Zedaph, the salty taste of his skin, the berry sweet scent of him, the sound of his high moans and heavy breathing.

‘So good, you feel so good, Zed,  _ fuck _ ’, Impulse rasps, his pace quickening, pounding into Zedaph enough to have him bouncing in his lap and Tango can’t help the snarl that manages to slip right through his teeth as he pushes Zedaph back into Impulse’s chest, the hands on his soft thighs pushing,  _ pushing _ until Zedaph’s legs rest against his own chest, his toes curling as the two alphas take him apart.

‘Shit, I’m gonna-...  _ God _ , just like that,  _ take it _ ’, Tango groans, and if Tango had thought he couldn’t fuck Zedaph any harder, couldn’t push any deeper, couldn’t give the omega  _ more _ , he is mistaken, as his thrusting turn erratic, Zedaph screaming in response and one of Impulse’s hands takes hold of his cock and begins stroking him at the same pace that they are pushing into him, until his whole body spasms as it reaches its peak, its ultimatum, with a  _ scream _ , with a moaned string of unintelligible pleas and renditions of Impulse’s and Tango’s name.

It doesn’t take more than a few thrusts until they’re pulling out of him and Tango can’t even feel his legs as he comes on Zedaph’s belly, white splashing against the reddened skin in a way that makes him go a little cross eyed, that makes him want to push back inside even if he’s  _ just _ released, because something about making a mess of Zedaph, painting him in his come, covering him in his own scent, is very much appealing to him. His whole world is a little bit blurry in the aftermath of his orgasm, especially as his knot begins hardening, but he can still tell that Impulse is coming by his low hiss, followed by another moan from Zedaph as Impulse bites into his shoulder hard enough to make him bleed, a drop of red leaving a crimson line as it falls down his chest and mixes with the white mess on his stomach. Tango is still breathing heavily as he collapses on his lovers, just after putting Zedaph’s legs back down, still spread out, but no longer as strained, and bracing himself between his trembling thighs.

‘We love you so much, buttercup’, Tango whispers into sweat soaked locks of dusty yellow as Impulse drags them, and Tango can’t even imagine where he finds the strength to do so after such a mind-blowing orgsasm, to lay down on the bed, Zedaph nestled between them, boneless with exhaustion, toes still curled and hands still fisted into the sheets even as Tango rests and arm around his waist, but he can tell by the, for now still rapid, but slowing ever so slightly, beat of his heart, that he is satiated. He won’t be like this for very long, not when the next flow hits, not when the  _ really _ heat starts sinking in and giving Zedaph all the energy he needs to take what he needs and just ride them for his own pleasure, but they’ve got at least a couple more hours until then. Impulse holds a bottle of water against Zedaph’s lips, and though he whines, Impulse doesn’t take it away until Zedaph has sipped at least half of it. Ideally, they’d have him eat as well, but Tango knows that all three of them really need a nap right now and that they’ll make sure Zedaph eats before another round starts, so he feels for the blanket with his foot as Impulse leaves the bed in order to divest himself of the remainder of his clothes. Tango does the same, but he remains in bed, close enough for Zedaph to feel comfortable. He’s clingy after normal sex, so Tango reaches the conclusion that his neediness might be even more accentuated in this situation.

Once all three of them are naked and cuddled up in bed together, Zedaph answers Tango’s statement with a hoarse and whispered:

‘I love you two, so, so much...’

And he sounds absolutely wrecked, so Tango kisses his forehead whilst Impulse tucks him into his arms, pulling Tango in his embrace as well, the three of them a mess of limbs and loving touches until, eventually, one by one, they fall asleep.

* * *

It’s three days later that the frenzy of his heat subsides and Zedaph feels so sore and so pleased by the end of it that, even as he lays in bed, admiring his boyfriends, the only one awake for the very first time in these last couple of days, he can’t help the warm feeling inside his chest. God, they must be exhausted after helping him through his flows and then taking care of him during his ebbs, so Zedaph think the curl of affection that he feels just beneath his every thought as he looks at them is only natural.

Impulse is laying on his stomach, face pressed into the pillow and his back is on full display, the subtle muscles almost calling out to him, making him want to touch them. He is tense too, and Zedaph can see that in the tightness of his shoulders and lower back. Zedaph thinks he might just give the poor alpha a massage once he wakes up.

Tango, on the other hand, is sprawled across half of the bed, on his back, the blanket tangled around him, covering random parts of his body, and Zedaph will deny the fact that his gaze lingers on his arms, on his shoulders, if anyone ever asks, he decides as he wipes a bit of drool from the corner of his lips. He shifts and looks at Tango’s face, instead, at the the sweaty mess of golden hair glued to his forehead and the small smile curling against his lips.

Zedaph sighs, satisfaction and pure, unbridled joy lighting up his heart, but he feels the tiredness of his own body pulling at him, making him lay back down between them and, when a leg tangles between his own and a hand holds his in a gentle grip, Zedaph can’t help but giggle a little as he finally goes back to sleep.

It is moments like these that Zedaph wants to bottle and keep forever, that Zedaph wants to remember until the day he no longer walks the earth with them, but all Zedaph can do is love Tango and Impulse and cherish all of these memories and all of these feelings that make his life that little bit more colourful.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon A makes an account asmr


End file.
